


Waffle

by yeaka



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Shin checks why Ikki’s not working.





	Waffle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just for the game Amnesia: Memories; I haven’t played the others or seen the anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Amnesia or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Work is worse than usual—the very air itself feels tense, even though Waka’s nowhere to be found, and three of Shin’s dishes come back even though he’s _sure_ he made them right. It feels like they’re understaffed, thought it’s only a Tuesday, in the middle of the afternoon when half their customers should be at school. It isn’t until Sawa comes into the kitchen with her hair frayed right out of its ponytail that Shin thinks to ask, “Where’s Ikki?”

Clearly too frazzled to think straight, she blinks at him, pausing long enough that Shin rethinks his question—but he’s certain Ikki was written on the schedule. Then Sawa lets out an exasperate sigh and answers, “In the back—the poor thing! I know it’s tougher on him, but it’s _crazy_ out there! All the alphas are worked up, and the omegas’ heats are triggering, and I _know_ it’s not his fault, buuut...” With a wistful groan, she switches to, “Man, I wish I wasn’t a beta; that’s so lame... if I was an alpha, I could totally make a play for him...” Shin can practically see the little hearts bubbling up in her eyes. He slides the finished parfait across the counter, hoping she’ll just take it and leave. He _knows_ that Ikki’s a desirable omega—everyone in Japan seems to know it. He doesn’t need to hear another lovesick spiel. 

Sawa continues anyway, now just muttering to herself, “Although, maybe it’s a good thing I’m not; if I was an alpha and he went into heat like that right in front of me, I don’t know _what_ I’d do... I can’t even blame that guy at table eight who practically jumped him...” Her attention turns back to Shin to add, “You know, I called Mine in, but she took one step inside and went straight into heat herself! He’s that powerful! Luckily Waka agreed to see her safely home.”

Suddenly, everything makes sense. But also not, because Shin can’t help grumbling, “Nobody told me...”

“Oh, well, you were busy making the orders, so...”

“But if an alpha tried to jump him, I could’ve helped—I’m an _alpha_; I could’ve pulled them off...”

Sawa looks at him in palpable surprise, which makes Shin bristle. “Really? I didn’t think you liked Ikki that much... it’s okay; the guy had two beta friends with him that held him back... anyway. I should get back out there before Waka returns and sees this chaos.” She collects the parfait, and the next thing Shin knows, he’s alone in the kitchen again, brooding over her words.

It’s true that he’s not one of Ikki’s fangirls, but he’s still a decent person. Of course he’d still help. If any omegas he knew got into trouble, of course he’d protect them. He can’t help wondering if Sawa actually thinks he wouldn’t help Ikki or just that he _couldn’t_—he knows he’s smaller than most alphas, and he’s still young, but he still _is an adult alpha_ and he would’ve defended his peer with his life. 

He finds himself glaring at the next ticket rather than making it and decides he needs a quick break. He just has to check that things are okay. If Waka’s actually left, then that makes him the only alpha in the building that’s on Ikki’s side. 

He walks over to the staff room, and as soon as he opens the door, a wave of pheromones hits him so hard that he physically reels back. It takes him a few seconds to get past the dizzying head rush. Then he steps shakily into the room, where Ikki’s sprawled out along the sunken couch. 

He’s _definitely_ in heat. On normal days, Ikki’s polished, always crisply dressed in suits if not his uniform, his hair perfectly brushed and even gloves on, but right now, all that’s left of his uniform are the rolled-up slacks and an open shirt. The tie and vest are crumpled on the floor. His hair’s ruffled and brushed back, as though frantic fingers have run through it, and his skin’s flushed and slick with sweat. He’s breathing hard. His dilated eyes turn to Shin beneath heavy lashes.

He looks absolutely _gorgeous._

Something in Shin’s mind—the haughty attitude that always sets him back—whispers to stomp out. He doesn’t need this. Ikki isn’t _his_ omega; it’s not his responsibility. But the deeper, feral part of Shin growls to be go forward and ravish the gorgeous creature all laid out before him. He could get away with it. He could be too quick for Sawa to notice his absence. He could be fierce and rough enough to satiate Ikki’s raging hormones. Ikki smiles tiredly at him and murmurs, “Shin... I didn’t realize you were an alpha...”

For once, Shin isn’t offended. He mutters, “I only just presented.”

“Mm,” Ikki hums, the erotic sound bordering on a purr. His voice is smooth and silken, though slow and slightly slurred with weariness. “I’ve been an omega for years... heats are _torture._” He practically moans the last word, and it goes straight to Shin’s groin. He can feel Ikki’s need cloying at him, desperately clawing at his clothes, trying to tug him closer. He wants to come closer. He wants to fuck Ikki hard against the tiled floor and make him _scream_.

“It’s okay though,” Ikki sighs. “Kent will save me... I already called him... I can always count on him to ease me through these nightmares... Shin... don’t let me leave with Rika, okay?”

Shin nods. Never. He’d never let Ikki’s fangirls have him like this; they’d tear him apart. Ikki’s a beautiful, ethereal creature, and he only needs one person to thoroughly satisfy him, not a harem of salivating sycophants that would take advantage. Shin finds himself taking a step closer. Ikki notices and murmurs, “Mm, but... if _you_ want a taste...”

Shin lies, “I don’t.”

Like seeing right through him, Ikki rolls on, “I don’t mind playing with others... when they’re as cute as you, at least... I’m not seeing anyone right now, you know. I could use a nice, strong alpha like you...” A shiver snakes down Shin’s spine. Ikki spreads his legs a little, just enough to draw Shin’s eyes to his soft inner thighs. “If you’d like a piece of me, Shin... please... take anything you’d like...”

Shin breaks. He doesn’t mean to. He usually has better will power. But Ikki’s the most handsome thing he’s ever seen, and he storms across the remaining distance to lean down and slam his mouth into Ikki’s, opening right up to taste Ikki’s tongue. 

Ikki kisses just as well as Shin would expect. He sucks Shin in and nibbles Shin’s bottom lip, tilting and pressing in as close as he can. He moans into Shin’s mouth and whines when Shin pulls away, leaning up to chase him. Feeling benevolent, Shin bestows another kiss, then another, leaning down more and more to take Ikki all the deeper. 

It’s so tempting to do _more_. Ikki’s putty in his hands. Ikki arches up into him, fists trim fingers in his shirt, burns so hot against him and makes the prettiest broken noises. Shin has the feeling that he really could do _anything_ to Ikki, and Ikki would just beg for _more_. 

But he doesn’t get the chance, because something wrenches him away, and another alpha growls in his ear. 

The haze of lust pops. Shin blinks at Kent, who takes a second to temper his obvious annoyance at finding another alpha all over Ikki. Ikki doesn’t seem to notice any tension; he just opens his arms and happily moans, “_Ken_.”

Shin would kill to have an omega say his name like that. Kent doesn’t seem as swayed. His normal blunt stare settles in, and he even scolds, “You shouldn't have come to work in this condition. That was foolish.”

Unperturbed, Ikki answers, “I thought I could handle it.”

“You should have known better.”

Ikki shrugs, arms still outstretched and open. “You’re right... please take me home and punish me.”

Kent sighs. But he does it. He kneels down to scoop Ikki up into his arms, carrying him easily even though he’s quite tall and must be heavy. Ikki instantly snuggles into Kent’s shoulders, emitting a happy scent. 

Kent even tells Shin, “Sorry for the trouble,” and leaves with Ikki nestled against his chest. Shin actually thinks of following.

Then he shakes himself out of it, sucks in a deep breath, and goes back to work.


End file.
